Uninvited
by turniphead815
Summary: Sequel to Lonely. Jim and Pam are finally together, like it's supposed to be, but is it really that easy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other story, Lonely. If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend you do that. If not, it could get a little confusing. Anyway, please try to review and let me know what you think, I haven't exactly decided where I want this to go yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own The Office. No, the characters are not mine. Is that really a surprise?**

"You cannot be lonely if you like the person you're alone with."

-Wayne W. Dyer

For some reason, Jim had the idea that by getting the transfer back to Dunder-Mifflin Scranton, his life would return to exactly the same as it was before. Well, except for now he was dating Pam. But it wasn't the same. Not at all. First of all, Pam and Roy had both quit. He wasn't sure where Roy was, but Pam had decided to take an internship for graphic design in Philadelphia. Ryan had been promoted to corporate, Toby had moved to Costa Rica, and then there were the new people. The new HR rep, Holly, a new intern whose name Jim couldn't remember, and the new receptionist. It was different for him, always looking up at reception and instead of seeing Pam, he saw this new girl. Her name was Kristin, and she was pretty and blonde. Michael had made so many inappropriate comments to her during the nearly five months that she'd been working here, but she just didn't seem to appreciate the humor. Or lack of humor. She kept to herself, and didn't really talk to anyone, except Kelly, who mainly talked at Kristin, rather than to her, and hardly ever got a response. He'd had five months to get used to it, but it still seemed weird every time she answered the phone to hear, "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Kristin." It just didn't sound right. He was pondering this as his phone rang.

"Jim Halpert, how can I help you?" he said professionally, and got a response of a giggle.

"You can help me by asking my boyfriend if he can take a long lunch break and meet me. I have the day off today, and my errands are all done. I'm bored." Her voice always made him smile, even now after five months of hearing it every day.

"Let me check with him." Jim said jokingly, "Yep, he said he'd love to get out of the office as much as possible." Pam laughed again.

"OK, what about that Italian place? Say 12:30?"

"Sounds good, see you then." As Jim hung up the phone, he noticed Dwight staring at him. At least that hadn't changed.

"Personal calls during company time are forbidden, Jim. Or did you forget that when you were off working in Stamford?" Jim could have continued messing with him, but decided not to today. It wasn't the same without Pam anyway.

"I did forget, actually. Thanks for the reminder, Dwight." Just then, he heard someone open the door to the office.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kristin's cheerful voice said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Jim Halpert." This voice was familiar too, but in a different way. It didn't make him smile, that was for sure. He turned around in his chair to confirm that it was who he thought it was.

"Karen?" She stood at the desk, her hair neatly pulled back, and wearing simple clothes, not her normal work attire. She smiled at him, but it was more of a sad, almost forced smile.

"Hey, Jim."

- - - - - - - - - -

Pam sat at the restaurant, and glanced at her watch again. 12:47. It wasn't like Jim to be late, ever, but especially without a phone call. She was getting worried. Would calling him be too much of a needy girlfriend move? Pam considered this, and decided that it probably was, but pulled out her cell phone anyway. It rang once, twice, three times. Finally, just when she was losing hope, Jim picked up.

"Hey, sorry, I can't make it to lunch. Sorry." His voice sounded...not like him. Stressed and upset about something. But what?

"Geez, thanks for calling."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've got...stuff to do OK? I forgot about our plans, and...I'll call you after work."

"Where are you? Did Michael plan some elaborate lunchtime meeting for you all?" Even though Pam would never admit it, she did kind of miss Michael and the office.

"No. Not quite. I've got to go, talk to you later?"

"Sure." Pam hung up, confused. Jim wasn't the kind for secrets. Something big had to be going on. But what? The waiter walked by for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Is the other member of your party coming, miss?" Pam felt her eyes start to water, and she blinked away the tears.

"Um, no. I guess I'll just leave. You can give the table to somebody else." The waiter said something else, but Pam didn't hear it. She was already halfway outside going over all the horrible possibilities about what could be going on with Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the good response on the first chapter! I can't promise regular updates with this story, because I've been pretty busy, but I'll try to write more chapters as long as people are still interested.**

"When love is not madness, it is not love."

-Pedro Calderon de la Barca

It was funny, in a way, because when it was over, all Jim could think of was what he was going to tell Pam. Not about what he was actually going to do, or how to handle it, but what she would think. Even now, it didn't quite make sense to him. Karen had walked in, and Jim asked, rather rudely, "What are you doing here?" That was when he really looked at her and noticed the bump underneath her shirt. She was pregnant. He vaguely remembered her asking him to go out for lunch with her, him saying yes was a distant memory. As they sat and talked, he barely understood what she was saying. The only thing running through his mind was Pam. He could not even imagine her leaving him over this, not after they'd waited so long to finally get together. Of course, he was going to take responsibility over the baby, he didn't plan to abandon Karen. To her credit, she hadn't asked for anything, she just wanted to let him know. That didn't make it any easier to process.

Jim took a few laps around the block before pulling into the parking lot at Pam's apartment. When he eventually worked up the courage to actually go inside and knock on the door, she took an unusually long time to answer. When she did, she didn't look like...Pam. Her eyes were a little red and puffy, like she'd been crying. She greeted him, not with her trademark smile, but with a face so sad, his heart broke right then.

"Hey." That was all he said. He didn't know how to tell her yet. She moved aside to let him in without saying anything. Once they were both seated, him on the couch, her in a chair at the table, she spoke to break the awkward silence.

"So are you ready to tell me what happened? Because Kelly called me and said that Karen was in the office today." Jim's mouth dropped open. Had Kelly said anything else? He had totally forgotten that Kelly and Pam still talked.

"Look, Pam, it's not-"

"It's OK, really, because I get it. She is the love of your life. I'm just some blast from the past who needed somebody to cry to." She interrupted. Jim was actually stunned for a minute. How could Pam think that she meant so little to him?

"No. No, she's not. You're not. I didn't ask her to come, or anything. She just showed up and she wanted to talk to me so I went. I forgot we made plans, I'm really sorry." Why couldn't he just tell her? Jim thought angrily. She would almost certainly be more understanding if she knew about the situation. "I love you." Pam paused at this. They still didn't say that on a regular basis. It was something that they just understood, Jim loves Pam, Pam loves Jim. They didn't need to say it every day.

"So you just blew me off for your ex-fiancée? Seriously Jim, I know you better than that. Tell me the truth or just leave." Jim took a deep breath.

"Pam, she's pregnant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen rolled up her shirt a little bit so she could see her growing belly in the mirror. She was almost six months along. In fact, she found out just days after what was supposed to be her wedding day. She had debated telling Jim long before now, but in truth she spent most nights curled up in her bed crying over him. She wanted to be sure she could get through it without letting him see her cry. Not again.

"Jim, I'm pregnant. You can be as involved as you want to be, but I'm not asking for anything." That was what she had told him at lunch that day. He hadn't said much at first, just doing a lot of nodding instead.

"Well...I um, want to be involved. I mean, it's my child. Do you... is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. But I'm due on February 10th." It surprised her how calm and level she was actually able to keep her voice during this conversation. She even managed to drink a glass of water and eat a salad, while Jim just stared at his hamburger.

"Wow. That's...OK. So do you want me to go to Stamford when you have the baby? or...?" Jim's question surprised Karen a little bit. She hadn't even thought about whether he would be there or not. She kind of assumed it would just be her and her mother.

"If you want. I can call you when I go into labor if you want to be there," She offered.

"Yeah. Sure." That's when his cell phone rang. He glanced at her, and she gave a little nod to let him know it was fine if he answered it. Regardless of if they were together or not, they were still able to read each other fairly well. She could only hear his side of the conversation, but she could pretty much guess who he was talking to.

"Hey sorry, I can't make it to lunch. Sorry." He actually looked pained as he explained to whoever was on the line that he wouldn't be able to meet them for lunch. She took a sip of her water while waiting for him to finish.

"So who was that?" She asked him when he finally hung up.

"Um... it was Pam, actually." He looked more uncomfortable now than he had their entire lunch date.

"She would be mad if she knew you were here?" Karen guessed. Jim shrugged.

"Probably. You know I probably should get going... um, here's some money for lunch," He reached for his wallet and threw some money down on the table. "I'll talk to you later I guess. You can call me if anything happens with the...situation." He got up to leave quickly.

"Jim." Karen called after him, but he didn't turn as he left. Not that she blamed him, she had kind of ambushed him. Now Karen was standing at the mirror in her hotel room, one hand on her stomach. She briefly wondered what Pam would say when Jim told her where he really had been that afternoon. She almost hoped that she would break up with him, and he would want to get back together with Karen. Not that she wanted to, but it would be nice to see him beg. She smiled a little at this image, but it was just a fantasy, not like it would actually happen or anything.


End file.
